


From Voe to Vai, We Shall Blind the Eyes

by Alyx_Aizawa



Series: LU Bois [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Twilight (Linked Universe), Demiboy Sky (Linked Universe), Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hyrule (Linked Universe), Genderfluid Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule is a saint, Legend is a big softie, Might be OOC, Mild Language, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Legend (Linked Universe), Pangender Character, Pangender Four (Linked Universe), Supportive Legend (Linked Universe), Time's gremlin came out, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Time (Linked Universe), Trans Man Warriors (Linked Universe), Trans Man Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, im new to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: Warriors faces his fears in the form of a thin flowy outfit
Series: LU Bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956619
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	From Voe to Vai, We Shall Blind the Eyes

The heroes come out of the portal into intense heat. The sun beats down from above, already making them sweat. 

Time looks around at the vast expanse of sand, trying to figure out where they are. Twilight brushes themselves off and joins him. Together, they look around for any signs of life. The sound of Wild's cheer makes them turn around.

"We are in my Hyrule, guys. Just southeast of Gerudo town." Time spots the town in the distance just as Wild mentions it. "It's probably about a days walk from here."

"Then let's keep moving until nightfall. We don't know what monsters will be waiting for us." Time commands. Sky carries the passed out Four while Wild fiddles with their Sheikah Slate. Legend and Hyrule play a game of eye spy to pass the time. Warriors shows extreme patience to Wind's constant complaining. Twilight hangs back until they're next to Wild, waiting for the right moment to ask his question.

"What are you thinking, cub?" Wild startles before grinning sheepishly.

"I was just wondering how you guys expect to get into Gerudo town. Obviously, Hyrule and I can get in, for you and Legend it's kinda iffy, and the rest of us are all some variation of male. It just doesn't seem possible unless we did it my way."

"And what's your way?" Twilight asks, curious as to what his cub is thinking.

"Well, it involves using the Slate to warp back to Hateno village..." Wild trails off, looking sheepish.

"Fine, just get back by tomorrow morning." Twilight sighs. Wild gets a mischievous grin on their face before warping away.

"Hey, where did Wild go?" Hyrule comments. Before everyone can worry, Twilight puts up their hands in a placating manner.

"Don't worry, they just went to go get something back at Hateno village." Little did they know, Wild had something a little... different than what they expected.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Legend says, voice full of apprehension. Their eyebrows raise in shock.

"Dear Hylia, I'm not doing this. You didn't tell me this was the plan!" Twilight exclaims before turning into a wolf.

"Come on guys! This is the only way!" In Wild's hands are several Gerudo vai outfits, each one a different color.

"That can't be the only way." Legend crosses their arms petulantly.

"I am not putting that on." Warriors huffs.

"Why not? It'll be fun! Think of it as a stealth mission!" Wind enthuses. He grabs the orange outfit and runs off to change behind a rock.

Time is the next one to grab his outfit, a light grey one, with a mischievous glint in his eye. He smirks and walks off without a word, leaving the rest of the heroes thoroughly terrified. 

"I'm guessing this one is ours?" Four points to the multicolored outfit. One leg is red, the other is purple, the chest piece is blue, and the veil is green. Wild nods and Four calmly collects the outfit, following Time and Wind.

"Why is mine fucking pink?!" Legend outrages. Wild just points to the pink strip in their hair. Legend grumbles before snatching the clothes and stomping off. Warriors laughs and gets the finger from Legend.

Hyrule shyly takes the green outfit. Wild gives her a reassuring smile before she goes scurrying off. That just leaves Sky, Warriors, and Twilight.

"Come on Twi, it's not that bad." Wind came back as Wild tried to coax Twilight out of their wolf form, dressed in his vai get-up. The younger boy tries to convince Warriors to get into his.

"Waaaaarrr, Coooommee onnnnnn. Why won't you put it on?" Wind whines.

"I can't." Warriors replies, his voice clipped.

Wind must not sense the growing tension, seeing as he keeps pestering Warriors. By the time everyone is done changing, sans Twilight, Sky, and Wild, Warriors looks ready to burst.

"I SAID NO." Warriors finally shouts, causing Wind to recoil. Silence falls amongst the chosen heroes. Warriors storms off in a huff, leaving the others behind to piece together the situation.

"What happened?" Four asks Wind, who is looking the direction Warriors went. Wind looks at them blankly, tears rolling down his face.

"I-i don't know. One minute I was asking him why he didn't have his outfit on, the next he said that!" Wind is full-on sobbing now. Legend looks off towards where Warriors went with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm gonna go look for Warriors." Legend surprisingly volunteers. Hyrule looks at them worriedly.

"Just don't make it any worse." She pipes up. Legend scoffs. 

"When have I ever made it worse?" Everyone gives them a look and they grumble before setting off to find Warriors.

* * *

Legend curses as the wind kicks up sand into their eyes. Where could that asshole have gone? Just as they decide to head back, they catch a glimpse of that trademark scarf. They only know one asshole who would wear a scarf in this weather.

Legend trudges up to Warriors and sits down next to him, saying nothing. That's when he hears it. A sniffle.

Bewildered and a little bit out of their depth, Legend goes to place a hand on Warriors' shoulder. 

Warriors jumps before spinning around to face them. His eyes widen in surprise before he gives them a questioning look.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're the last person I'd expect to be sent for comfort." Legend looks away awkwardly. Why _are_ they here?

"You looked like you needed someone to tell it as it is." They reply with a shrug. Warriors looks at them expectantly.

"So what? You gonna tell me that I'm a pussy for not wearing women's clothing? Tell me something I don't already know." Warriors scoffs. Legend stares at him, slowly piecing together what this is about.

"I don't think you're a- well I mean yea I do kinda think you are a pussy for not wearing women's clothes but I'm not so insensitive to think that there isn't a reason." Warriors sighs, a long drawn out sigh, and confesses.

"You're right, there is a reason... I guess I'm just... scared of what I'll feel when I put them on. What if I put them on and my dysphoria comes back? What if it doesn't? What does that mean for me? Does that mean I'm not truly a boy?" Legend carefully thinks of what to say, knowing that their words could make or break Warriors.

"You know, that was a lot like how I felt when I realized I was nonbinary. I thought I was restricted to certain clothing because of my gender identity. But in the end, it's just a piece of fabric. If it makes you feel like shit, don't wear it. It's as simple as that. The first time I wore a dress, I was scared shitless. What if I felt disgusted? What if this was all just a phase? But when I put that dress on, I felt free. I looked at myself and realized that it wasn't the dress that made me, but that I made the dress. So if you're scared of a little fabric and I mean little have you seen the amount of skin that's showing? Too much that's the answer. But if you are scared just know that we won't force you to make any decisions you are uncomfortable with." By the end of their speech, Warriors is blinking back tears. Legend gives him an awkward half scowl, half smile that makes Warriors laugh. Soon they are both laughing.

"Glad to have you back to your usual self, asshole." Legend retorts, punching him lightly. Warriors punches them back and before they know it, they are on the ground play wrestling with each other.

* * *

When they get back to the group, both of them have sand in places they know will be a bitch to get out later. Wind tackles Warriors in a hug with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Warriors hugs Wind fiercely, apologizing for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Warriors looks around, realizing that he's the last one without the outfit on. He gulps nervously before taking his outfit. It's a brilliant shade of blue, almost matching his scarf. Legend gives him a reassuring look and Warriors goes off to change.

Taking a deep breath, Warriors closes his eyes and puts on the outfit. A war wages in his head about whether he should open his eyes or not. He doesn't have much of a choice. Opening his eyes, he looks down at his body. The outfit complements him nicely. The thin fabric shows his scars, specifically his chest scars.

His vision gets blurry and he lets out a sob. He falls to his knees. Footsteps grow near and soon he finds himself in a hug. 

"Warriors, what's wrong?" Wild asks. Warriors realizes that its Wild that's hugging him. Maybe Wild can understand...

"I thought I would feel horrible putting this on, but I feel free? I don't understand." Wild holds Warriors by his shoulders and looks straight into his eyes.

"It's perfectly valid for you to feel this way. I'm guessing that you rejected all femininity when you transitioned?" A nod. "You were restricting yourself. Now that you don't let clothing decide who you are, you are free to be yourself. And if you want to dress feminine then that doesn't make any less masculine." Warriors is pretty sure they haven't sobbed this hard since they came out. Wild rubs little circles into Warriors back.

"Are you ready now?" Wild asks after his sobs die down. He wipes away his tears and nods his head. Taking a deep breath, he stands up and walks out from behind the rock.

Concerned stares greet him but quickly fade into proud, supportive grins. Wind starts clapping and the rest of the heroes join in, making Warriors blush in embarrassment. A wolf whistle from Time of all people makes Warriors even redder.

"Ok, ok I think that's enough. We are gonna kill the poor boy with embarrassment at this point." Time smirks. 

"You're the one that wolf-whistled, old man." Legend snarks. 

"Are we ready to head into town now?" Sky asks. The heroes all nod their heads. Wild leads the way towards Gerudo town and as the rest of the heroes follow, Warriors stays behind with Legend.

"Thank you, by the way." He whispers. Legend scoffs but it's clear that they are smiling.

"Don't expect me to be nice to you again. It was a one-time thing." Legend huffs. Warriors grins and shakes his head.

"Uh-huh, sure it is." Legend sputters in defense as Warriors laughs. Hyrule was right. Legend _is_ a huge softie.


End file.
